


Lightning and Lullabies

by isumi12



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Elmer and Romeo are small! in this fic because I love them as small kids., Light Angst, M/M, basically Davey sings it and Jack is all like "damn Im in LOVE love.", honestly very little angst its all fluff, inspired by the dumbo lullaby because i love that song, it is the sweetest lullaby it is so soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isumi12/pseuds/isumi12
Summary: "Watcha staring at Jackie? It's just an old lullaby I sing to Les,""Sorry Dave, it's just if I knew you had the voice of an angel we would've called ya Songbird,"In which Davey stays the night at the Lodging House during a thunderstorm and decides to calm the boys nerves down with some music. Hence Jack falls madly in love. Fluff galore.





	Lightning and Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing so much and it's amazing! I just needed to get this idea off my chest because I love it so much! I promised you guys some fluff and here it is! Next one I write is probably gonna go back to heavy angst but hey I tried.
> 
> Also if there is another fandom y'all want me to write for I would be 10/10 down. I have been dying to write some In The Heights pics because there are so little out there.
> 
> As always leave kudos and comments! I love hearing your feedback guys its the best. Also if you have any requests let me know!
> 
> (The lullaby Davey sings is called "Baby Mine" from Dumbo) 
> 
> Here we go!!
> 
> \- IC

From all the nights Davey had decided it was a good idea to stay over at the lodging house with Les, tonight was the worst. In retrospect, with how hard it was pouring outside, it was probably smarter for him and Les to stay with the boys at home rather than try to walk in the pouring rain. Their mother might scold them for staying there too long but she would have a heart attack if they tried to walk in this weather.

  
Most of the boys were already in a bum mood because of the poor headline that made most of their papers not sell. But once the boys heard the first thunderstrike most of them jumped in fear. Even Jack tensed up at the sound. Before Jack even said, "A'ight let's run home guys its gonna be rainin' cats and dogs soon," half of the Newsies started running towards the lodging house. Davey straggled behind Jack and didn't let the now drizzling rain affect him, he was never that scared of a little storm, he still held Les a bit closer to his leg while he walked since Les was still a child and was scared of lightning and rain.

Davey was at first puzzled why the rambunctious group of boys that weren't scared of a full-on police squad, were running away from a bit of rain. He speed-walked up to Jack, who he noted was tenser than usual, keeping his cap as down as he could, and walking faster than he normally would. "Hey, Jack what's up with the boys? I mean it's just a bit of rain," he said nonchalantly. "The boys ain't scared of the rain they sca'ed of what comes with it," Jack answered back cryptically. Davey gave him a confused look but Jack just shook his hand dismissively, "You'll see when we get back, you's in fo' a rough night just a wa'nin," and with that, they walked back in a comfortable silence until they reached the home.

  
The lodging house was never an organized place; there were always kids running around everywhere, clothes were strewn all over beds (not like there was anywhere to store them since no one had personal storage space). And it always smelled like ink and cigars, partially because of the amount of newspaper bags lying around that still carried the smell, and partially because Race would always smoke his corona during Wednesday card games.

  
Tonight however was out of control, the littles like Elmer and Romeo were all cuddled up in a corner while some of the bigger kids like Race and Al, tried to bunk up together to try to find comfort sleeping together but with every lightning strike they would jump up in a cold sweat and stay crunched up in a ball. It was the middle of the night, Jack was dead tired and had five littles on top of him begging him not to leave them alone. Crutchie tried his best to lighten the load and to get them to bed but he was as scared of the lightning as the rest of them.

"Dave, **gah**! Davey don't just lie there I's need some help here!" Jack pleaded while kicking him off his bed. Davey rolled off and rubbed his head giving Jack a pointed look. "I was trying to put my brother to sleep you're lucky he didn't wake up." he whisper-screamed. "Ya ya, Whateva Mouth I needs some assistance." Davey was going to retaliate until he took in how tired Jack looked. He then realized that to most of the boys here, he was their only caregiver. And it _showed_.

  
It _showed_ in his messy hair and a wrinkled shirt that's been grabbed by a dozen littles.

  
It _showed_ in the bags under his eyes made by the sleepless nights he assumed, were just like this.

And he felt a deep pang in his heart because Davey could never know what it's like to take care of a house full of kids.

But he did know how he did take care of _one_.

How he would always hold Les' hand while walking down the streets selling papers.

  
How he would help him with his homework and then read the next lesson in Les' book's he knew how to help him the next day.

  
And how he knew how to calm him when he couldn't sleep at night and would ask Davey to sing him to sleep because "who needs to count sleep when I got a Davey!" he would say lightheartedly.

And that's when he felt a lightbulb go off.

Without another word, he took two of the littles from Jack and placed one on his hip and one on his back and put them in their respective beds despite protests. "Dave what are ya doin they ain't gonna go to slee-" Jack's protests were immediately lost in the air as soon as Davey started to sing.

  
_" Baby mine, don't you cry._

  
_Baby mine, dry your eyes."_

  
He wrapped the boys in their thin blankets and brushed his hand over their hair tenderly like he would with Les. And if his voice would shake a bit because he knew most eyes were now on him, well it was drowned out by the rain.

  
_"Rest your head close to my heart,_

  
_Never to part, baby of mine."_

  
Jack watched on and sat on the couch, his jaw hanging open as he took in Davey. _His Davey_. Who he now believed was either pure magic or an actual angel because **A)** his voice was the most soothing sound he had heard in a long time, and** B)** because he has never seen the boys fall asleep so fast. He followed Davey's suit and carried some of the boys to bed, rubbing the heads of some of the older ones affectionately while he passed by, now overcome with the sense of peace from Davey's voice.

  
_"Little one, when you play,_   
_Pay no heed what they say._

  
_Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_   
_Never a tear, baby of mine." _

  
Davey carried on absentmindedly singing to both the young and older newsies, punching some of older ones lightly on the shoulder while he walked by, earning some laughs and content sighs when they went to sleep. Davey realized more than ever how close they all were and more importantly how _affectionate_ they all were. Even the rowdiest like Race was tangled up with Albert in each other's bed. And he realized it wasn't only for their peace of mind, but for each other's as well. They were supporting each other which made Davey smile a bit while he finished singing to the boys, who were now almost all fast asleep.

  
_"From your hair down to your toes,_   
_You're not much, goodness knows._

  
_But, you're so precious to me,_   
_Sweet as can be, baby of mine."_

Davey finished his lullaby near Les' bed where he gave him a small peck on the forehead, he felt someone's eyes on him and he turned around and saw Jack staring at him in awe. Flushed, he looked around nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tic he's had since he was younger.

"Watcha staring at Jackie? It's just an old lullaby I sing to Les," he said. Jack just shook his head and instead of his regular sly cocky grin, had on a look of what Davey couldn't quite interpret. Or at least his brain was telling himself he couldn't interpret it even though his _heart_ knew **exactly** what that look was. That was the look of someone who is in _love with someone. Hard._ The thought of it made Davey get chills and made his heart speed up. Jack eventually responded, "Sorry Dave, it's just if I knew you had the voice of an angel we would've called ya Songbird," he said blushing.

Davey waved his hand dismissively and went to go find a bed but saw all of them full. "Crap," he muttered. Jack caught on and dragged Davey to his bunk and when he saw Davey get uneasy before he could protest he said, "look ain't nothing wrong with it unless you think the floors comfortable, besides most of us boys like sleeping in pairs during storms, keeps us grounded. I should know," Jack mumbled the last part and while Davey definitely heard it he knew to let it be, knowing the young cowboy would want to keep his pride. They got under the covers and as soon as he hit the pillow Davey was knocked out. Jack chuckled a bit when he saw how quickly his best friend clocked out but he took the time to just take in Davey that was in front of him.

Jack never really labeled himself, he knew boys who liked boys usually ended up soaked halfway to death but that didn't stop him from having the occasional crush or two. But nothing felt like what he felt for Davey. In the dim-lit house, he could still see his sharp nose and strong jawline. How his lips were slightly open while he breathed in and out. How his hair would fall over his eyes ever so slightly. Jack swore he looked like a painting. And now he couldn't get his voice out of his mind.

It was beautiful and soft. It wasn't like Meddas where she commanded the stage, knowing the amount of power she had in her voice. No, his voice was like the spring breeze, you don't know when it grabs hold of you, it just does by surprise and it feels nice and cool against your skin. he found himself lost in thought, staring dumbly at Davey and immediately turned around his face beet red. He couldn't get Davey's voice out of his head, it was on repeat and quite honestly, he didn't want it to stop either.

** _But, you're so precious to me,_ **   
** _Sweet as can be, baby of mine._ **

  
It was official, Jack was falling for Davey, hard and _**fast**_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a continuation of this let me know too btw, maybe a short morning after teehee. ;)
> 
> Hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it!


End file.
